Love: My Hell and My Heaven
by thepaperfalcon
Summary: Yuffie finally decides that the time has come for a little talk with a certain fighter. But things don't always go as expected. Short little fic I whipped up. ONESHOT [YuffiexTifa][Hints of CloudxTifa]


Kisaragi Yuffie sighed, it was time. Today was the day. The young ninja had been pondering a lot lately. About a certain martial artist that is.

She had refused to think she was indeed in love with another female. But after all that's happened, she knew if she didn't tell her now, she'd never get another chance. She knew she had to do something before Cloud did.

Eversince Aeris died, Tifa had done nothing but watched over Cloud, doing what ever she could to make her friend happy. Sooner or later, the swordsman will fall for the fighter, right? That's how it works in fairy tales…

Yuffie slipped through the door to Tifa's bar, but stopped in her tracks after catching sight of Cloud. Yuffie gasped, then falling to her stomach, she shivered as her stomach met the cold, dark tiles of the bar.

"Hey Tifa," Cloud said casually. Yuffie shifted, trying her best to get comfortable on the cold floor.

"Hello Cloud," Tifa said, she looked up at Cloud from the table she was cleaning. The fighter smiled at the blonde swordsman. Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat just then, "Tifa and her damn sexy smiles…" Yuffie muttered.

"Listen Tifa…I'm really not good at this kind of stuff but I just want to tell you…." The young ninja held her breath.

Tifa straightened up, leaving the cloth on the table then turning to look at Cloud. She tilted her head to the left, a confused look on her face.

"Well uh…lets just get this over with then,"Cloud scratched is bright yellow head uncomfortable, "I….Hell." Cloud, deciding that action speaks better than words, grabbed the fighter by the waist, pressing his lips against Tifa's. Tifa's eyes widened, as did Yuffies.

The ninja shuffle backwards towards the door, slipping outside as quiet as she had came in. It was over…the ninja ran back to Cid's ship, practically slapping herself trying to hold back her tears. She knew it. It was impossible to get Tifa. The same Ms. Tall-dark-and-beautiful that she had just seen making out with Cloud.

Deciding that Cid's ship would be a bad place to go at the moment, Yuffie spun around, heading towards Aeris' church instead.

Yuffie fell back onto the bed of flowers, closing her eyes trying to think things over. _Stupid Tif is so gunna pay for this..Heck, maybe I should just steal their Materia and run back to Wutai,_ Yuffie thought bitteryly.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie sat up, looking for the owner of the voice. A high childish voice actually. Sure enough, the little girl stood at the edge of the flower bed, smiling at her. Yuffie smiled back, "Hey Marlene!"

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?"

"Nothin' really…just thinkn' bout' stuffs."

"Oh..maybe I should leave then?"

"Nah, I need company," Yuffie said grinning at the young girl. Suddenly someone ran into the church.

"There you are Marlene! I've been looking all over for you! Oh, Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Yuffie spun around and froze.

"T-T-Tifa?" The thief stuttered. Turning to Marlene, Yuffie muttered a quick 'I gotta go' and bolted past the martial-artist. Not watching where she was going, Yuffie ran straight into someone who chose this exact moment to appear at the chapel doors.

Losing her balance, the ninja fell backwards. But instead of hitting the hard stone like she thought she would, Yuffie fell back onto something soft and black.

Marlene ran up to them, kneeling down to the black thing Yuffie was sitting on.

"Ouch…Cloud you got the worst timing ya' know that?" Yuffie said, bouncing a little on the black thing. Cloud just stood there, looking at the ninja with a raised brow.

"Y-Yuffie…d-don't do that…you're hurting me…" Yuffie, who had forgotten she had fallen on something unusually soft, turned around and looked at the 'thing' she was sitting on. _Oh Gawd…I knew I shoulda went to Cid's ship instead…_Slowly, Yuffie got up, arms stuck out for balance.

"Sorry Tif," she said trying her best to hid the blush.

"Tifa, are you alright? You're really red." Marlene said with worry in her voice. But before Tifa could reply, Cloud pushed past the Yuffie, helping Tifa up.

"Okay Tifa, we've found Marlene, now tell me why!" Tifa looked at him, then at Marlene, then at Yuffie.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I like someone else okay?" Tifa said, freeing herself from Cloud's grip. Yuffie held her breath, she didn't want to hear it. She had felt enough pain today already. Covering her eyes with her arm, she turned around and ran. But Cloud pulled onto her hood, choking her in the process.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing! Lemme go dammit!" Yuffie cried struggling to free herself from Cloud's grip on her hood without killing herself.

"No. I have a feeling you have something to do with this," Cloud said darkly. Tifa stiffened and Yuffie froze.

"Say it Tifa. Who is it?" He said holding onto her arm tightly, his other hand still on Yuffie's hood. Tifa tried to pull herself out of his grip, but it only made him hold tighter.

Yuffie tried to hold her tears back, but couldn't hold back the quiet sniffle.

"Tell me Tifa, I promise I won't hurt him."

"Her," Tifa corrected, smiling at him. Cloud's eyes widened, while Yuffie just continued standing there. Marlene, who was forgotten, just stood gaping at Tifa.

"A-Aeris..?" Cloud stuttered releasing his hold. Tifa sighed deeply.

"No Cloud, her name is…" Cloud and Yuffie held their breathes, while Marlene was still staring at them, confused.

"Yuffie."

The ninja's eyes widened as Cloud let go of her hood in shock. Without thinking, the ninja fled. Tifa glared at Cloud, then turned around and ran after the younger girl.

Tifa found the girl aboard Cid's ship. Specifically in the corner of Cid's ship.

"Yuffie…" The younger girl sniffled. Then silence…

"Tifa don't lie." The taller brunette was silent. Yuffie got up, still red around her dark hazel eyes. Yuffie sighed, this was her last chance. Might as well just go for it. _It's only our friendship in the line right?_ Yuffie thought miserablely.

"Uh…listen Tif…even if you are just playin with me, I…I want you to know.." Yuffie got up, staring into Tifa's violet eyes, "I l-love--" Tifa smiled at her, cutting her off with her lips pressed gently, but firmly, against the smaller girl's. Yuffie's eyes widened, but couldn't help but enjoy the kiss. Then…

"You know Cloud is only trying to use me to get to Vincent right?" Yuffie stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You mean he's…"

"Yes."

"Wow…I feel like an idiot now..but oh well," Yuffie said smiling into the crook of Tifa's neck

Love is heaven,

Love is Hell,

Love is everything in between.

A/N: R&R please…first shoujo-ai one-shot ;; taking comments suggestions and anything else xP Also…I'm sorry if I didn't get the personalities right xD I just watched Advent Children in Jap with Jap subtittles…and I thought those two would make an awesome couple! Sooo yeah…


End file.
